<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Get Over You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442580">Can't Get Over You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can't Get Over You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ANYWAY the other hargreeves make an appearance but thats like REALLY later on, Angst, Apocalypse, But like also, Crying, Five falls first, Five is bisexual, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mutual Pining, Number Five | The Boy Being an Asshole, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, OK SO HERE WE FUCKIN GO, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Number Five | The Boy, Sam thinks he was first though, Sam's gay, Slow Burn, There's some german in this, This is perfectly sfw because theyre literal children, because he does, his tag is really long huh, i mean i did run the prologue past someone but still, i used google translate im finnish not german, its only for like a bit but, no beta we die like ben, sowwy, this is gonna be long, you're gonna hate me lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I could think anymore about it, the kid crashed into me, and I hit the ground.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>I don't know how long I was out for. When I opened my eyes, instead of a bustling street, it was empty. deserted. the smell of burnt flesh and hair filled my senses.</p><p>What the hell happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can't Get Over You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was walking through the street, tugging my jacket closer to my body. It was a surprisingly cold day. I was just headed to the store to buy some groceries. I quickly pulled out my phone to check the list of items I had to buy. Bread, Ham, yeah yeah, I get it. </p><p>I was halfway to the store when I saw some kid in a posh uniform run onto the street. He seemed to have come out of that weird academy, but how should I know? My mother never let me near it.<br/>
Before I could think anymore about it, the kid crashed into me, and I hit the ground.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>I don't know how long I was out for. When I opened my eyes, instead of a bustling street, it was empty. Deserted. The smell of burnt flesh and hair filled my senses.</p><p>What the hell happened?</p><p>I shot up, my head pounding, did I have a concussion?  I quickly ran back to my house, phone in hand. I burst inside to see-</p><p>Oh god. </p><p>I don't want to remember what I saw.<br/>
My mother, sister, and father were all dead, somewhat melted together. I gagged at the sight and smell, pulling myself out of the wrecked house. </p><p>I sat down on the dusty pavement, sobbing. </p><p>Please tell me this is all a bad dream. </p><p>I was pulled out of my thoughts by the same kid that crashed into me. "HEY!" He quickly ran over "Come with me-" He said. He pulled me up from the ground,  then dragged me into the only shelter that wasn't wrecked. He sat down, "Hey, calm down. I- I can explain why you're here." He said. I stopped sniffling and looked at him "Explain then." I wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. "Well, I'm from that academy, the Umbrella Academy. We all have- I mean, had, powers. I can jump through time and space. I was testing out the 'time' feature when I crashed into you and went way too far. I don't know what the exact year is, but this-" He waved his hand in the air "-Whole thing, happens in 2019." </p><p>I stared at him. "Oh god-" I began crying again, not the loud type, but the silent type, when you just cant stop. "Hey- Hey, it's okay. I'll get us back, okay? We'll be back in no time, I promise." </p><p>Why did he care so much?</p><p>I sniffled a bit "Sorry, I- I should've introduced myself by now- I'm Sam. Samuel Brandt."<br/>
"Five Hargreeves. Don't worry, we'll make it out of here." It sounded like he was telling himself that, just as much as he was telling me, but I appreciated it all the same. </p><p>"I hope so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annoying bitches and Amazon Warehouse Bonding™️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up, looking around. Nope, still in this hellhole. A part of me wished I dreamed this whole thing. </p><p>Five was still asleep, we had talked for ages last night, It’s not like we had anything else to do. I got up, shoving my jacket back on. </p><p>I opened the door, walking into the destroyed street. I needed to find food before we starved to death. I went into the nearest store and grabbed all the non destroyed food I could. If it’s still 2019, this shouldn’t be too out of date, right? I decided not to take the chance, and grabbed all the cans I could. </p><p>By the time I returned, Five was already awake. I handed him a can of soup “Here. It’s cold, but it’s better than starving to death.” He took it, clawing it open and sipping. I began on my own can, downing it in seconds. It was kind of disgusting, not going to lie. But, it’s better than cockroaches, I guess. Five looked at me “Are you okay? You’re being pretty quiet.” He asked. I looked at him “I mean, the entire planet is dead, but it could be worse. I mean, there’s no killer virus, right?” He laughed “I guess so, huh?” </p><p>After a while of talking, I stood up. “I’m going to go out and see if there’s any working electronics, you coming?” I asked. He nodded, standing up with me. He shoved on his blazer and walked out the door “I- Okay then.” I followed him, pulling my hair into a wolf-tail (I mean, I couldn’t exactly do anything else with it.) </p><p>I followed him around, walking into random peoples houses and taking their electronics. I felt a little bad about it, but hey, they where dead, they’re not gonna complain. We eventually filled my bag, and headed back. “I doubt any of this will work.” He said “But, then again, why not try, huh? We have time.” He added. I went through the electronics </p><p>Dead, dead, dead, completely shattered, dead- Aha! Finally. One’s alive. </p><p>I waited until it booted up “Its still 2019. A few days after doomsday, actually. Explains why the bodies aren’t uh..properly decayed yet.” I shuddered at the memories. Five laughed “Yeah, those where...disgusting sights, to say the least. Anyway, are you planning on keeping that thing charged?” He asked “Well, yeah, but I doubt the power plants are in working condition due to the planet fucking kamikaze-ing. Maybe we could find a generator?” Five thought for a second “Eh, worth a shot. Are we leaving now?” he asked. I nodded, “What else are we going to do, stare at the wall?” I shoved the phone into my pocket, walking out the door. </p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of digging around in the rubble, we found....nothing. Except for dead bodies, that is. “What a surprise.” Five said, sarcastically. I frowned “Shut up, asshole. I doubted we’d find one in the middle of the street, anyway.” He rolled his eyes. </p><p>We kept looking. “Hey, is there an amazon warehouse nearby?” I asked “How the fuck should I know?” “I don’t know, i just moved here! Jesus, I should’ve stayed in Germany.” He looked annoyed “Oh, so you’d rather have died with the rest of these idiots?” “Maybe!” He stared at me “Just- keep looking. Doesn’t that phone have some kind of GPS?” He asked. I checked, and lo and behold, it did. “We’re in luck. There’s an amazon warehouse a few miles from our shelter. I’ll grab some food and we’ll be off.” I didn’t wait for him to respond. I walked back into our house, grabbing some of our food and shoving it into my bag, then I walked outside, grabbing Five’s hand and turning on the GPS. “Cmon, it’s that way.” I pointed right. </p><p>We headed off, arriving in a few hours. It was dark by the time we arrived, but the lights where still on. “That’s a good sign, right?” He said. I nodded, heading inside. Half of the warehouse was collapsed, but other than that, it was mostly ok. I began tearing through the boxes. It took a few tries, but I eventually found something useful. “It’s not a generator, but we have new clothes now.” I pulled out a grey hoodie, and chucked it at Five. “Hey-“ Before he could shout at me, I had already climbed some of the shelves. “Ok, i’m not gonna question what that is. Jesus christ, Amazon has some weird stuff.” I kicked the box off the shelf, and kept looking. </p><p>Eventually, I found something that resembled a generator. “Aha! volltreffer!” I grabbed the box “Oh. I see my problem.” Five looked up at me “Stuck? Maybe you should’ve asked the kid who can teleport to help.” He smirked. I rolled my eyes, grabbing some tape and wrapping it around the generator’s box. I lowered it down, gently putting it on the ground. Then I jumped down, barely landing on my feet. I could’ve asked Five, but I was always really fucking stubborn. I took the stuff I handed Five and shoved it into the box. “Do you think we should’ve looked closer to our house..?” I asked. The box was really heavy, and the house was 3 miles away. Five smiled “See you there!” He teleported off. I looked around </p><p>“FIVE! YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE!” </p><p>When I arrived a few hours later, Five was already sipping some water “Took you long enough.” He smiled. I glared at him “I’m going to chuck your firstborn into the fucking sun” I spat, before collapsing on the floor. I undid my hair and scrolled through the phone. “Damn, this phone belonged to a rich kid. This bitch had Netflix. What the fuck is an airbender?!” I sat up, showing Five “What do you say, should we waste some time?” I asked</p><p>He nodded “Why not.” </p><p>A few hours later, we were at the fall of Ba Sing Se<br/>
“ZUKO! NO! DON’T BETRAY YOUR UNCLE, YOU DUMB BITCH!” I shouted, staring at the small screen. Five laughed “It’s obviously a manipulative trick by his sister. He’ll join the avatar soon enough.” </p><p>Surprisingly, Five was right. The next season, Zuko ended up joining the Avatar, and defeating Firelord Ozai. “Damn, that was a good show.” I said. Five nodded “It was, surprisingly.” I smiled at him “I knew you’d like it eventually. Anyway, that took literal hours, we need sleep.” </p><p>I chucked the hoodie at him “Use it as a blanket, I won’t need it until winter.” He nodded “Good...morning?” He said.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five and Sam go on an adventure!</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melted bodies,<br/>
Destroyed buildings.</p><p>I felt myself back where we started, on the floor of the street. But this time it was dark. It felt even emptier than before.</p><p>"Five!?" I yelled. My voice echoed for a bit, before stopping. No answer. He wasn't here. "ANYONE?!" I shouted louder. Nothing. What did I expect? I was alone.</p><p>Again. </p><p>I stood up, walking around again. What..What was that? It looked like another body, but it was..familiar. As I walked closer, my ears began ringing.</p><p>Was that...Five?</p><p>Oh god- </p><p>My eyes flew open, my body jolting upwards. I quickly looked around the shelter.<br/>
Five was still there. </p><p>I felt salty tears begin to fall down my face. The realisation that if Five died, I'd be completely alone, hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't let that happen. I knew that he was perfectly capable of protecting himself, but what if he slipped up? What if he got himself killed?<br/>
What if he killed himself?</p><p>The numerous 'what if's' filled my mind, and my breathing began to pick up. I covered my face with my hands, trying to stop myself from waking Five up.<br/>
It didn't work.  Five slowly sat up, looking at me "Sam..?" He asked, his voice scratchy. I moved over to him, wrapping my arms around him. He was startled, at first, but he eventually let me hold him. "W..What's wrong?" He asked quietly. "I- I had this horrible dream- I was back out there, a-and you.." I couldn't continue, but he seemed to have gotten what I meant. "Hey, hey, it's okay." He pulled away from me, looking me in my eyes. "I promise you, I won't end up like them, okay?" I nodded, wiping my tears with my sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>I eventually fell back asleep, not having any more panic attack enducing nightmares. I woke up hours later to Five opening the door, "Hey, I got you some coffee. It might taste a bit...weird.." He said. I smiled at him "It's fine." I took the coffee, taking a sip. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "We should probably find out why this whole apocalypse thing happened, and maybe see if there's any more survivors." He explained. I nodded, getting up. "Okay, when do we leave?" I asked. "Well, we wont be able to come back here for a while, so we need to gather supplies first." He said. I nodded again, shoving all our food into my bag. I made sure my phone was fully charged and shut down, before shoving it in, too. I tied my hair back up and shoved open the door. "You ready?" I asked "Yeah, lets go." Five answered</p><p>We left the shelter, and headed in a random direction. We barely found anything except for a few cans of soup. "Do you really think other people survived this? We only survived because you skipped doomsday." I asked. He frowned "I mean, we've got to look, haven't we? If someone else survived this, I don't want to just leave them to starve, or kill themselves." </p><p>We continued onward, this time finding a large post office. "Maybe there's something worthwhile in here? What do you say?" I asked. He sighed, then smiled "Finders keepers."</p><p>He teleported into the building. "FIVE! NO FAIR!" I chased after him, tearing through the boxes. I eventually found something good "AHA! TAKE THAT YOU-" I looked up at him. He was on top of a shelf, holding a TV "What where you gonna say?" He asked innocently. I frowned, and continued looking. Five kept teleporting around the building, looking through boxes at lightning speed. I eventually got an idea-</p><p>-Then I tackled Five to the ground.</p><p>"Hey!" He yelled. I smirked at him, "You can't get the good stuff while on the ground, Five!" He stared at me, completely in shock. I took advantage of that, and grabbed the stereo he had just unboxed. He hadn't got up, he had just continued lying there. "I- I'm gonna get you back for that." He promised. I laughed at him "You might, but you'll never get this stereo!" I stuck my tongue out at him, then helped him up. He rolled his eyes at me "We've wasted enough time here. C'mon, let's go." He walked out of the building. I rolled my eyes, a smile still on my face. I packed the smaller stuff into my bag, and followed him out. </p><p>We continued walking for another few miles, checking every somewhat standing building. We had found nothing so far, except some alcohol Five insisted on keeping. </p><p>"We should probably get some shelter for tonight, it's getting dark." I said. I hated when it got dark, the street lamps no longer worked, and it became pitch black. My night vision had always been bad. He rolled his eyes "We've still got a bit of time. We can sleep in one of these apartments, anyway." He seemed committed to this idea, so I had no choice other than follow his lead. We looked for another 4ish hours, before my legs began to cramp "Five- We've gotta sleep. It's-" I checked the time "4am."  "Fine. But if someone turns up at our doorstep, asking why we didn't keep looking, it's on you." He grumbled.<br/>
I looked at him. "That's...Unlikely. But I'll take full accountability if that exact scenario happens." I said, opening the door to a random, non destroyed apartment. "It looks empty. We can stay here for now. You can take the couch, i'll sleep on the floor." He agreed, and he eventually fell asleep.</p><p>I, however, lay awake. I couldn't let myself fall asleep just yet. I was exhausted, but I just couldn't. Something was wrong. I walked over to the phone, and pressed play.</p><p>"Hey, Vanya, its me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crying and a bit of fluff. </p><p>To make up for tomorrow’s chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Vanya, it’s me.”</p><p>I continued listening to the recording. Vanya? That name sounded...familiar. Did Five mention her? I looked over at him as I listened, contemplating waking him up. </p><p>I eventually decided to listen to the rest of the recording first, just in case it included anything important about the apocalypse. </p><p>“Things have gotten so messed up...All I ever wanted was to be a good sister to you. Guess I pretty much failed at that. But you need to call me, okay? I love you, sis.” </p><p>The message ended with a beep. I needed to show Five this, but he deserved to sleep. I eventually sat back down, and fell sleep.</p><p>I woke up, sun shining into my eyes from the window. Five was already in the kitchen “There’s some good stuff in here. It’s a little moldy but we can manage.” He said, poking his head out. I got up, and looked at the phone. “Five? Come here a sec.” I said, my voice croaky. He walked over and sat down on the couch. “What is it?” He asked. “Listen to this.”</p><p>I played the recording, and he went pale. “That’s...Allison. My sister.<br/>
This is Vanya’s apartment.” He whispered. He looked down. “I- I shouldn’t have abandoned them. We could’ve fought this together- I-“<br/>
He was crying. From what I picked up, he didn’t sound like the type of person to cry. I didn’t know what to do. “Five...? It’s okay. We’ll get back, even if it takes years. This will have never happened, I promise.” He looked up at me. “But-“ I hugged him. He stiffened for a second, but eventually melted into the hug. “I...I just want to help them. Save them.”<br/>
“I know. And I’ll help you with that, no matter what. You can count on me.”</p><p>He shifted in my arms a bit, as if he was realising something. He pulled away “I- I’m gonna go finish making food. I’ll be out in a minute.” He bolted to the kitchen. I was confused, but I didn’t really mind. I wanted breakfast. </p><p>He walked out a few minutes later with some food. He seemed redder than usual it I assumed it was from the crying. I took my food gratefully and quickly ate it. He seemed to pick at his food, before abruptly turning to me “Did you have anyone?” He asked quickly. I thought for a second “Except for my family, I guess not. My sister, mother and father where basically all I had.”<br/>
I went silent for a moment, remembering the happy memories I had with them. I shook my head “But, anyway, instead of remembering how all our families are dead, how about we get drunk and drown our sorrows, huh?” </p><p>He laughed, “Okay. I’ll go get the stuff.”</p><p>He returned a few minutes later, holding some bottles “One each, and we can share the last one.”He handed me a bottle “Cheers!”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, both of where completely hammered. “-And then I said, ‘Kind, sober, and fully dressed, title of your sex tape’!” We burst out laughing. After we calmed down, Five leant his head on my shoulder. “Out of everyone I could’ve of been stuck here with, a part of me is happy it’s you.” He whispered. I smiled “I’m happy I met you. Even if it was under...strange circumstances” I pulled out my phone “C’mon, let’s put on a tv show. What one?” I scrolled through “What about this one? It’s called ‘Doctor Who’” He nodded gently. I propped up the phone on the table, and pressed play.</p><p> </p><p>He eventually fell asleep. On my chest. I could barely pay attention to the show. Was he always this adorable? I eventually turned off the show, since it seemed a lot too interesting to fall asleep to. I closed my eyes, trying to force myself to fall asleep. It eventually worked, and I fell asleep. </p><p>I woke up the next day, my head aching. I looked down.</p><p>Oh god-</p><p>Five was still asleep. On me.<br/>
And my head hurt like hell. </p><p>I eventually slid out from under him, and speed-walked into the kitchen. I made coffee quickly, trying to make sure Five didn’t remember falling asleep on me. I poured the coffee into a mug, and left it on the coffee table. I walked away from him and looked through the various books scattered around the apartment. Most of them where burned, but one caught my attention </p><p>‘Extra-ordinary: My life as Number 7’.</p><p>What the fuck? Is that..Vanya?</p><p>How am I going to explain this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Five reads Vanya's book.</p><p> </p><p>TW: Suicidal thoughts (it's at the end, and ill mark it with a * at the beginning and end if you want to skip it)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What...is this?" I muttered. I looked at the blurb on the back. It was bad.<br/>
"What's what?" I heard Five say. I shot around, hiding the book behind my back. "Nothing! Just looking around." He wasn't convinced. "What are you holding?" He asked, trying to grab the book from my hands. I eventually handed it to him, and he looked at it intently. "You...What the fuck?" He opened it and flicked through. "What the FUCK?" </p><p>He threw the book onto the floor "Don't fucking read that." He stormed out of the apartment quickly, and in a flash of blue light, he was gone. I sat down, scrolling through my phone for a minute. My eyes kept flicking back to the book, and I became restless. I eventually picked it up, and carefully opened it. It was somewhat scorched, but it was still readable. </p><p>"Wow." It was like an Umbrella Academy handbook. It detailed all of their abilities, including Five's. I kept reading. Vanya must've been...really pissed when she wrote this. I eventually put it down. A wave of guilt washed over me "I shouldn't have read that-"</p><p>"Yeah. You really shouldn't have."<br/>
I looked up quickly, and there stood a pissed off Five Hargreeves. More pissed off than usual. He snatched the book off the table and threw it out the door "I told you not to read that." He spat. He didn't even have to yell "I- I'm sorry-" "Sorry isn't good enough. You invaded mine and my sibling's privacy reading that fucking book. I TOLD YOU NOT TO READ IT." He was getting angrier. I stood up "It's not my fault Vanya wrote it!" "I don't fucking care what Vanya did. She's dead. YOU should've just left the book alone as any rational person would!" </p><p>I got angry this time "It's not like you couldn't've taken the book with you!" "Oh, so now it's my fault?" "Maybe!" </p><p>He stared at me. "Get. Out." </p><p>I slowly realised what I had just said. </p><p>"GET. OUT!"</p><p>I stood up and left. Leaving everything except my phone. I didn't need him. I could survive out here without him easily. </p><p>Maybe I could, but that didn't stop the tears from forming. I eventually found an intact apartment. I sat down on the bed. God, I missed Five. He was angry with me. "Das hätte ich nicht lessen sollen. Es tut mir leid, Five..." I muttered, mostly to myself. I eventually fell asleep on the bed. I barely left there for two days straight, but then my stomach began to hurt "Food it is, then. Fi-" I remembered he wasn't here "Ich bin so ein der dummkopf" I stood up and walked out of the apartment. I eventually gathered enough food from the nearby shop and shoved it all into the mini-fridge in my apartment. I needed to apologise to him, and soon. But, how would I even do that? He probably left ages ago. I decided to wait a bit longer, to make sure he had enough time to calm down. I started thinking more about him. He had such a beautiful smile when he actually smiled. It was rare but good.  I began to turn red, and I shot up. No...I couldn't be- </p><p>I didn't have a crush on him....right? No. I couldn't. I'm not gay. And neither is he. And even if I did, what would even be the point? He's not talking to me. I began pacing around the room, trying to empty my head. I liked women, not men. Five wasn't even that good! There where tons of things I disliked about him. His stupid sarcasm, his stupid face, his stupid eyes, his- Wait.<br/>
I was just listing things I liked about him, wasn't I? I facepalmed, sliding down onto the floor. I needed to stop these thoughts, I didn't like Five. </p><p>I grabbed my phone and turned on Spotify. I scrolled through the songs the original owner downloaded. Jeez, this guy had taste. I hit shuffle on one of the playlists.<br/>
'I would say I'm sorry,<br/>
If I thought that it would change your mind,<br/>
But I know that this time<br/>
I have said too much<br/>
Been too unkind<br/>
I tried to laugh about it<br/>
Cover it all up with lies<br/>
Hiding the tears in my eyes<br/>
Cause boys don't cry'</p><p>I closed my eyes, letting the music lull me to sleep slowly. It was weirdly comforting.</p><p>I woke up a few hours later, my stomach rumbling. I rolled off the bed lazily, chugging some water. Why was I even here? Five was fine on his own, and he obviously didn't need me, since he hadn't contacted me. He hadn't even tried to find me.<br/>
*</p><p>I considered it for a moment. Was I even necessary anymore? I could just off myself now, right? Nobody would notice. Nobody would even miss me.</p><p>*</p><p>I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud crash outside. What the hell was that?</p><p>I pulled aside the curtain and looked down at the source of the sound.<br/>
Was that Five? And did he just trip over some garbage cans? </p><p>This was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No more chapters until Monday. Ya boi needs a break</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apologies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was Five even doing here? I wondered. Wasn’t he still mad? And he literally tripped over bins, was he drunk?</p><p>I headed outside and pulled him in. He stank of alcohol. Yep, drunk. I held him bridal style and headed to the living room. He was weirdly light. </p><p>I plopped him onto the sofa “What do you think you’re doing?” I asked. He smiled at me “I felt bad, so I maybe got drunk, then I decided to go see you!” He explained, his speech slurred. I sighed “How did you even find me?” “I mean...You didn’t go far.”</p><p>Whoops. </p><p>I looked at him “You need to sober up before we actually have a normal conversation.” I muttered. He pouted “But I don’t wanna...”</p><p>He thought for a second, then he smiled. He moved closer to me “I know exactly what you want, however.” He smirked</p><p>My brain short circuited, and I turned red. “What are you..?”</p><p>He kissed me.</p><p> </p><p>What?!</p><p>I grabbed him “Ok, you’re going to bed-“ I threw him into the bed and closed the door. I heard a faint “Nooo...” from the room, but he was silent apart from that. I collapsed onto the sofa and tried to process what just happened. He kissed me. On the lips.</p><p>To be honest, that was the furthest thing from straight he could’ve done. But he didn’t mean it. He was drunk! I closed my eyes “Why do these things happen to me...” I groaned, before shoving my head into the cushion in an attempt to fall asleep. </p><p>It eventually worked, and I woke up a few hours later. </p><p>Five was already awake, sitting on the floor. He had somehow found some coffee in the scorched cupboards of the apartment, and was drinking it peacefully while watching something on my phone. I got up off the sofa and sat next to him “You okay?” I asked. He nodded “Apart from the massive hangover, yeah.” “Do you..remember anything?” He hesitated for a moment “If you’re asking if i remember kissing you, yes, i do. And i’m sorry.” He said, choosing his words carefully. I smiled “It’s fine! You were drunk, I wouldn’t blame you for that.” He sighed “I should also probably apologise for kicking you out. It’s just a book.” He said. I looked at him “Hey, I should’ve listened to you. It’s equally my fault.”  He elbowed me “C’mon, let’s head home. And burn that fucking book.” He almost snarled the last part. I stood up, pulling him up next to me. </p><p>“Go get the book, i’ll shove it in my bag and we can burn it back at home.”</p><p>He nodded, and left. He eventually came back a few minutes later, holding that god forsaken book, along with my stuff. “Oh- shit, i forgot i left that.” He rolled his eyes “You’re very forgetful.”</p><p>We headed out, returning back to our shelter by nightfall. I threw the door open “Home sweet destroyed home!” I threw my bag onto the floor “I’m exhausted. I’ve gotta say, this is more walking then i’ve ever done in my life.” Five laughed “We’ll burn it tomorrow, but for now, your lazy ass can get some rest. Goodnight, Sam.”</p><p>“‘Night, Fivey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM V V V V V V SORRY FOR GETTING THIS OUT LATE- I GOT VERY DISTRACTED LMFAO</p><p> </p><p>i hope you enjoyed teehee</p><p>and i’m sorry for it being so short- for some reason i can’t write long chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dancing in the moonlight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a month since we burned Vanya’s book. Good riddance, in my opinion. </p><p>Five was lying next to me, somewhat nuzzled into my side. I didn’t mind, it was cold out, and it’s not like we had much shelter. </p><p>To be honest, a part of me liked it. It meant he felt more comfortable with me, right? I pulled him closer, stroking his hair unconsciously. This isn’t weird, right? Just bros being bros. It’s completely platonic. </p><p>Although, I have to admit, he’s quite cute when asleep. He’s peaceful. It’s quite a contrast to the outside world. Outsides there’s cold, death and destruction. But here? Here there’s just us. It’s nice. </p><p>I eventually fell asleep, only waking up when Five shook me. Hard. </p><p>I slowly opened my eyes “What...? 5 more minutes.” Five rolled his eyes “I got you something.” </p><p>My eyes shot open “Excuse me, what?” Five quickly shoved a poorly wrapped gift into my arms “You better be grateful, It took a while to get that.” I unwrapped it. A knife throwing manual? “I miiiight’ve snooped around your bedroom and found out you liked knives. Reminds me of my brother, Diego, weirdly.” </p><p>I smiled “Thank you for this! Also, don’t go snooping in my old bedroom again.” I opened the book carefully. “I love it! Again, thank you so much.” I hugged him quickly. He smiled “I-I’m glad you liked it. Anyway! You can read it when we get back, we’re going out. I’m wearing your hoodie, I’m the one wearing shorts.” He was already shoving it on by the time he said that. I sighed “It’s fine. I’ve already got a jacket.” </p><p>We left, walking around the destroyed city. It eventually got dark, and we found nothing. Five sighed “Guess that was for nothing.” <br/>I looked at him “Maybe not. Look at the sky.”</p><p>Since all the street lamps where destroyed, the stars where fully visible. “It’s pretty, right?” I asked quietly. He nodded. I grabbed my phone. Was this a bad idea? Maybe. Was I going to do it? Yep. </p><p>“Would you like to dance with me?”</p><p>He paused for a second. “Sure. Nothing else to do, hm?” I pulled him closer, and pressed play on the music. </p><p>We danced together, tripping sometimes, and laughing together. It was a wholesome moment. He was smiling, actually smiling. It was...beautiful. </p><p>He was beautiful, </p><p>and I kissed him. It wasn’t drunken, it was real. There was no denying it now, was there?</p><p>I loved this idiot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GOD I HOPE THE WAIT WAS WORTH IT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A confession</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kiss didn’t last long. I pulled away quickly, my face a deep shade of scarlet. Five looked dazed, but he quickly snapped back to reality “You- You like me?”</p><p>I rolled my eyes “I mean, I literally just kissed you.” I muttered, looking down. He thought for a second “I...Like you too.”</p><p>This time, I was the one surprised. “You do? I mean-“ “Obviously! I mean- Are you that oblivious? I’ve had a crush on you for over a month now.”</p><p>I smiled at him “You’re adorable.” He turned red immediately. It was quite an adorable sight. He looked away “We need to get back, I’m tired.” </p><p>I knew what to do. </p><p>I scooped Five up bridal style, “You’re pretty light, I can carry you back.” I whispered. He protested, but eventually settled in my arms.</p><p>About 30 minutes later, he had fallen asleep in my arms. I still couldn’t get over how adorable he looked. How could a human being look so cute? </p><p>I eventually found my way back to the shelter. I tiptoed inside carefully, making sure not to wake Five up. I slid to the ground and pulled him closer. He was warm, especially because he was wearing my hoodie, and that was about 3 sizes too big. My eyes fell closed, and I fell asleep, Five wrapped around me like a Koala. </p><p> </p><p>I got about 3 hours of sleep before I woke up. It was bright as hell outside and freezing. Five was already up, trying to heat up a can of soup via a half empty lighter and determination. “You having fun?” I asked. He flinched, almost dropping both “Oh- You’re up. I’m trying to make food.” He explained “I gathered. Look- We need to find better shelter. This was okay for a while, but it’s getting cold now all the fires have stopped.” I was already packing our stuff “I guess so. Where would we go, though? Everywhere else is destroyed, and I would rather die than go back to Vanya’s apartment.” He took a sip of the lukewarm soup. “Let’s find some warmer clothing and head out.” I shoved my bag on “I’ll meet you outside with whatever I can find.”</p><p> </p><p>We met up after 20 minutes of searching “I found some coats and a hat. You?” I asked “I found a scarf. Well...Half of a scarf.” He muttered the last part. I laughed, shoving the hat onto his head “I wouldn’t want you to get cold. Cmon, let’s go.” I grabbed his hand and headed off.</p><p>I had a good feeling about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I rlly need to learn how to make longer chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They talk about family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walked around the city for what felt like days. We found a few houses, but they ended up being half collapsed and/or full of melted bodies. Not ideal. <br/>“D’you think our original shelter might’ve been our only chance?” I asked. Five rolled his eyes “Of course not. We haven’t even left the country yet.” He explained. I groaned, but we continued onwards. </p><p> </p><p>We eventually came across a suitable shelter, at least for now. I threw my bag down and collapsed onto the floor. <br/>Five sat down next to me “You idiot. If you needed a rest you could’ve said.” He said, stroking my hair. I signed “And would you have stopped?” “....Maybe...” I rolled my eyes. “I think this is the most exercise i’ve ever done in my life. Ever.” He scoffed “What else did you do then? Dad always made us to at least a few hours of exercise, and that was on a good day.” I thought for a second “Well...I went to school, and...played games? I dunno.” I sat up “What did you do? You’ve told me about your siblings, and powers, but what did you actually do?” </p><p>“Did you not know? We’re usually all over the news.” He asked. I sighed, “They don’t really tell us much about America in Germany. I mean, I’ve heard about you during the short time I was here, but my mother told me to never go near you.” I explained. “Anyway, stop avoiding the question.” </p><p>“I..We stopped criminals, I guess. I don’t really know how to describe it. We stopped a bank robbery once. It wasn’t fun, but it brought us fame, and thats what dad wanted.” He said. I frowned “Your dad sounds like a piece of shit. I hope I never meet him” “Yeah, I don’t really wanna see him either. He’s gonna kill me when I get back.”<br/>Five looked down. He seemed worried, I couldn’t tell if it was because he wasn’t sure if he could actually go back, or because he was scared of his father.<br/>“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you.” I said. Five took a deep breath “What about your family?” He asked. “I...I guess the only one of importance would be my sister. Her name was Emilia. She would always sneak me chocolate when my mom said I couldn’t have any. I miss her. She was one of the nicest people you’d ever meet.” I felt tears begin to form, so I stopped talking. Five wrapped his arms around me “Hey, It’s okay. You’ll see her again, I promise.” </p><p>And I believed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m planing on ending this soon so I can write season one, so you might have to deal with a huge time skip soon. It might end next week? or this week if you’re lucky.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hadn’t been paying attention to time going by here, but I was preparing for today</p><p>October 1st. </p><p>After Five fell asleep, I managed to slip outside and try to find him something. I barely knew what he’d actually want, he wasn’t very open about himself. I walked around the empty city, trying to figure out what to get him.</p><p>Then it hit me.</p><p>Coffee. Strong coffee. </p><p>I eventually found something called ‘Death Wish Coffee’ that apparently had 200% more caffeine than normal coffee. It was half empty, but, hey, we were in the apocalypse.  </p><p>I returned to our house and waited for him to wake up.</p><p>He eventually woke up, “What are you doing awake? I’m usually the one up first.” He said. “Happy birthday, you dumb idiot.” I grumbled, shoving the coffee into his arms haphazardly. He squinted a bit, as he had just woken up, but he was able to read it. “Where...Did you get this..?” He asked. “I may or may not have stayed up all night trying to get you a gift.” I answered quietly. He rolled his eyes, and kissed my cheek “Thanks. Do you want some?” He asked. “To be honest, I think I might pass out if I don’t.” </p><p> </p><p>We both got our cups of coffee, and Five said it was one of the best he’d ever had. I didn’t believe him, but I had to admit, it was good coffee. “You’re not gonna want a cake, right? I couldn’t bake to save my life.” I asked. He nodded “You don’t have to. We’re in a literal post apocalyptic wasteland, it’s fine.” I smiled “Thank you. I promise i’ll make it up to you, m’kay? We’ll get out of here soon.” He paused “Hopefully.” </p><p>We finished our coffee and went about our day as normal. Well, as normal as you can get in the apocalypse. The day eventually ended, and we both headed home. Five collapsed almost immediately, due to the caffeine crash. Apparently, going from 500 to 0 in two seconds really takes it out of you. Who would’ve guessed. </p><p>I sat down next to him. “ich liebe dich.” I muttered to him, closing my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>I genuinely thought we would get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>And, hey, I was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the end i will probably upload the season one rewrite tomorrow or the day after thanks for reading xoxox </p><p> </p><p>but like </p><p>don’t leave tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>